1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to telecommunications and, more specifically, to tracking call failures on a wireless phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many wireless telecommunication carriers track the amount of dropped calls in their networks in order to monitor the quality of their network. However, telecommunication carriers currently are able to track calls only after calls have been connected with the telecommunications network. A wireless phone may be unsuccessful in connecting a call to the wireless network, and telecommunication carriers are currently unable to accurately assess the number or percentage of calls that fail for such reason. Therefore, it would be desirable for a telecommunication carrier to be able to track call failures that occur due to the inability of phones to connect with the carrier's network.